His Weakness
by phases.equal.fanfics
Summary: When Nijima embarrasses Tanimoto at an attempt to get him to join the Shinpaku Alliance, things get turned around when Tanimoto tries getting Kenichi to help him get revenge! Possible shipping!


His Weakness

_Hey y'all, it's about time for another fanfic, but this time it's Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple! So there might be some romance in here but I'm not sure yet, I'm just gonna go with it . Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi._

Chapter 1

Kenichi gazed out the window of his classroom at the cloudless sky, trying to drone out the lesson being taught. It was a week after his fight with Ryuuto, or Odin, and all the physical marks of the fight had faded from view, even the ones on his face thanks to Akisame's treatment. He could still relive in his mind the final punch that almost killed Ryuuto by sending him flying into the burning mess. Kenichi wondered if Ryuuto had forgiven him for what happened when they were kids, although he still didn't see how it was that big a deal.

"Ok class, that's it for today. Remember to do pages 73-75 for homework," the teacher said, finally ending class for the day.

"Hey Miu," Kenichi called after the class had created its usual chatter, and walked over to her desk.

"Hey Kenichi, so what do you think I should make for dinner tonight? I can't decide," Miu said with a defeated grin.

Ahh Miu, so powerful but yet so casual at the same time, Kenichi thought.

"Ehh, I don't know, some sort of fish thing?" Kenichi said questionably. He knew almost nothing about cooking.

"Jeez Kenichi, you're no help! I already made fish on Monday, remember?" Miu complained.

"Oh right, sorry Miu," he said, scratching the back of his head. Ok, he thought, this would be a good time to ask her if she wants to if she wanted to visit the cats down at the pet store for a while. Even if it wasn't an actual "date," it was enough to spend time with her outside of school and the dojo. While thinking about this, he made the usual "daydreaming about romantic situations" face, which Miu noticed.

"Uhh, are you ok Kenichi?" She said slowly.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine," he said, snapping out of his daze. "So I was wondering if you-"

"Hello, Kenichi."

Kenichi felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him, as if something dreaded had approached. It was the same feeling that someone has when they're misbehaving in class and the principal walks in, or when you're walking in an alleyway and you see a delinquent walking towards you with a creepy grin on his face. Yes, it was that feeling. He'd experienced it many times, but still it was dreaded.

"Hi…Nijima.." Kenichi said sullenly as he turned around. There go his chances of going on another date.

"I was trying to think of ideas to try to get Tanimoto to officially join the Shinpaku Alliance. Doesn't it bother you that he denies joining all the time?" Nijima said.

Kenichi thought for a second. "Well, I guess it kinda does, but I'm not really all that angry about it. It's not like I'm desperate for him to join or something."

"Hmm, well it seems that you are not on the same boat as the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance Kenichi, because as you know Tanimoto is a skilled fighter and would increase our chance of becoming more powerful, as well as help me get what I want from you all," he said, smiling to himself.

Haruo Nijima. It seems that whatever he does in the end is all out of selfishness, Kenichi thought.

"But don't worry, I think I have the perfect plan of how to get Hermit to join us, I'll obtain use his emotions against him, forcing him to unite with us! Hahaha!" Nijima said, laughing maniacally.

"Oh jeez…" Kenichi uttered.

"Well, I'm off! Make sure to come to the next Alliance meeting or else!" Nijima started to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'use his emotions against him?'" Kenichi yelled.

Nijima turned his head and grinned his demonic grin. "Oh, you'll see, don't worry," and with that he headed out the door, PDA in hand.

Kenichi sighed, defeated. "I swear, that alien loves messing with people's heads, doesn't he."

Miu, who had not said a word during the encounter, smiled. "But still, even if you don't realize it, he gets you into an energetic mood!"

"Yea well," Kenichi said with a slightly embarrassed frown, "he knows that getting Tanimoto mad will end up badly…."

_Yea this chapter's short but I promise the next ones will be a lot longer! And don't worry, there will be a lot of twists in here :D _


End file.
